That Look
by kaylbunny
Summary: 1x2.'It was the same look he'd get whenever he came across something he hadn't expected or prepared for. It only lasted for a moment, but it was there, and I caught it.'


Title – That Look

By – Kaylbunny

Pairing – 1+2

Feedback – Give praise and Kayleigh is yours for the day. Give constructive criticism and Kayleigh is yours for ever.

Disclaimer – Not mine

Notes – Just a random bit of 1+2 get together fluff that popped up out of Mcnowheresville. The ending's pretty abrupt, and I don't like it, but I can't bring myself to change it. Oh well. Also, thanks to the wonderful Chrissy Sky for helping me with it.

-----

I could always tell he was confused about it. He'd get this look on his face, yanno? It was the same look he'd get whenever he came across something he hadn't expected or prepared for. It only lasted for a moment, but it was there, and I caught it.

It amused the hell out of me first. Heero Yuy, the dubbed perfect soldier not knowing what to do in that situation. Not that I can blame the guy, Relena was pretty scary back in the day. I think she apologised to him about it, but I'm not sure. You'd have to ask one of them.

I wasn't the only one to see it, though. It was Quatre who first brought it up. We were all over at Wufei's place, a little get together after the more formal celebrations. It was something that we could all get into. None of us are the suit and tie type, even Quatre, and he was born into it.

Anyway, we were all just hanging around in the living room, just talking and stuff. Trowa and Wufei were talking about something quietly in the corner. It wasn't that they wanted to keep it a secret from us; they're just the quiet type.

Quatre was sitting beside me, talking about the things he had to do for the Winner corp. once everything had settled down. Heero was at the back of the room, leaning against the wall and just watching everything going on. None of us tried to get him to talk. It's not like he's anti-social. If he had something to say then he'd come out with it. Otherwise, there's just no point in talking. He's a pretty laid back guy once you get to know him.

I wasn't paying much attention to Quatre. I think he knew that, because he was only going over stuff he'd told me before. Something like talking just for the sake of it. Not that I was doing it to spite him, I just had other things on my mind. Quatre probably knew it. The guy has a way of reading other people. It's kinda cool.

I was thinking about something he'd said earlier. He'd been talking to Relena at the bash, and if I remember correctly, they'd spent most of the evening together. The two seem to get along. Same upbringings and such.

He said she'd mentioned something about Heero. She was worried about him and how he'd cope now that the war was over. Girl think's he's only cut out for war or something, I'm sure of it. She hadn't seen the whole of Heero, although I'll admit that she got pretty damn close to it.

There was only a few people Heero would let in close enough to see that, and I'm proud to say that I'm one of those people. Heero and I are best buddies, you see. Contrary to popular belief, I didn't just yap away at him whenever we were together. I'm capable of keeping my mouth shut, thank you very much.

You can learn a lot about a person just from watching them. So that's what I did. I watched Heero. When we were alone, when we were in a group, and even when he thought I couldn't see him. I'm pretty sure he did the same with me.

That makes me sound like I'm obsessed with him or something. I'm not, he just intrigued me and I wanted to know more. And I'm glad I did, because he's proven to be a good friend time and time again. I need someone like that.

What I couldn't get, though, was how he didn't just get that look when Relena was around. I knew what the look was well enough, I'd seen it on him ever since I shot him and she stood in front of my gun.

It's like he wonders why the person's doing something like that for him. I imagine the little wheels turning in his brain, trying to figure out what their motive was. That's the thing about Relena though; he couldn't find a motive for her. Little miss pacifist protecting a soldier? Just didn't add up to him.

When those looks started being tossed my way, though, I have to admit that he wasn't the only one confused. I did nothing for him that I wouldn't do for any of the other guys. It took a while for me to see that he got those looks when we were just sitting there, not even doing anything. It took me even longer to figure out what they were.

Sixteen's a pretty weird age. With no war going on or missions to take, you have a hell of a lot of time to just sit and reflect on yourself. I do a lot of that these days.

None of us had the time or privilege to be a teenager. Other, more important things were going on, so it was like we just skipped right past that phase. It kinda sucks, when I think about it. If things had been different, I probably would have been out and about with guys and girls all the time. Hell, I could have even had a lover. I hear that normal kids do that type of stuff.

So to have three or four year's worth of pent up hormones come rushing at you at once is kind of scary. One minute you're normal, and then the next minute you're suddenly seeing things that you hadn't noticed before. Like the way people's hips swish when they walk, or the curve of a back, or how fingers would look wrapped around something as innocent as a bottle of coke.

It scared the hell out of me. But that's when I realised it. I couldn't be the only one going through these things, right? The other guys would be the same. So who was to say that those looks Heero kept throwing at me didn't have something to do with that?

At first, I wished they weren't. The idea of Heero having a crush on me (if I could even call it that) seemed completely laughable. Kinda frightened me, too. To my knowledge, no one had ever had a crush on me before. I didn't know what those things even involved, being so new to me and all.

It took a while for me to feel comfortable around Heero once I'd realised. I think he noticed something was up, because he'd leave the room whenever I'd enter, or go out for walks hours at a time whenever he knew I'd be home. Thankfully, that little phase passed. I may have been uncomfortable, but Heero was my bud and nothing was going to change that.

I kept wondering if he'd ever confront me about it. Funnily enough, it never crossed my mind to confront him. I figured that it was his thing, and if he wanted to act on it then I'd let him do it in his own time. I still didn't know how I'd react to it when or if ever he ever came out and told me. Would I be disgusted? No, I wouldn't. I pretty much got over that stage about five seconds after I figured it out. I probably wouldn't freak out, either, since I'd had the time to think about it and all. But the question was, would I tell him nothing was ever going to happen, or would I consider being in a relationship with him?

To answer that question I'd have to answer a few more first. Like, could I be gay? To be honest, I'd never thought about it before. Sexuality was something foreign to me. It just did not compute. Would it bother me though, if I was? No, it wouldn't. I like to think of myself as a pretty open minded type of guy.

So, knowing that I wouldn't turn my head and play the straight card, could I imagine myself being Heero's partner? My first and foremost answer to that was: Aren't I already?

Heero and I had spent a lot of time together. I considered him my partner, someone I could count on to watch my back and who I'd do the same for. So on some basic level, Heero and I were already partners. But I knew there was more to it than that. Like kissing. Could I imagine myself kissing Heero? Well, if I thought really hard about it I could get a vague impression of what it'd be like. Having nothing to compare it to, though, meant that I couldn't really say if I'd like it or not.

The idea didn't turn me off, though, so I took that as a 'yes' sign. Next, could I imagine myself with him sexually? Well, here's where things got a little interesting for me. I know I'm not the only person who'd admit that Heero has a pretty nice body. He's in good shape. He works out a lot. There's a lot of strength underneath that small frame.

But could I imagine myself touching him? Well, the idea wasn't a bad one. In fact, when I thought about it, it kind of turned me on. Not that only Heero's image did that to me. I think of a lot of people when I'm jerking off, not one specific person.

Since my body's reaction was such a strong one, though, I found myself in a worse position. Now that I knew I was attracted to him, I started seeing him in that light which I did so many others. It still scared me.

It was kinda freaky, noticing that stuff about Heero. I'd seen him naked plenty of times before, the guy isn't shy, but I started seeing visions of him naked whenever we were in the same room. Needless to say, I had to do some pretty inventive things to save me from embarrassing myself.

Even as Heero stood there at the opposite side of the room, his mere presence was distracting to me. I must have been staring at him for a while because when I looked up he was staring straight back at me. No, not staring. Smirking, like he knew something I didn't. He probably did.

Quatre even noticed it, and excused himself saying something like "I'm just going to see Trowa". I don't really remember. Point is, he left me sitting there on that couch, leaving me to reel my eyes back in.

At least I had the decency to be embarrassed about my little staring session. Heero didn't. In fact, he looked smug. It didn't take me long to realise that he'd probably caught on why I kept looking at him like that.

I could have kicked myself. I hadn't counted on him figuring it out. I figured that if he was so confused with his own stuff, that he'd be too preoccupied to notice me. I should have known better. The bastard probably enjoyed watching me squirm through my own stuff.

This brought a whole new batch of questions to the front, though. Should I acknowledge that we both know, or have a little fun with him first?

Well, that was an easy answer. Figured I may as well have some fun with the guy before coming out with it. So I did the only thing that came to mind at that moment and winked at him.

I knew I was triumphant when I saw that look again. Even if it was quickly masked by a 'two can play that game' smile, but it was still there. I made it my new mission to milk as many of those looks as I could out of him, and I'm pleased to say that I was damn good at it.

Ze End.


End file.
